The Youngest Potter
by WriterAtHeart14
Summary: Lily Potter is finally beginning her first year at Hogwarts! She is a little nervous, but with how much her brother's talk about it, she knows it like the back of her hand. Oneshot!


**A/N-Hey guys! **

**Well, first off, I've been watching Harry Potter and thought, why not write a one-shot based on it. Soo, here I am. Doing just that. I will say now that I didn't really read the books, but I'm in the process of reading them so if some facts are wrong, I'm sorry.**

**Also, before you read, this is technically not the '19 Years Later' like in the movie or book, because this sort of follows Lily and her feelings about the first year at Hogwarts.**

**The story takes place after the 'Golden Trio' as some people are putting it, grew up and this follows their kids.**

* * *

><p>Lily Potter smiled happily as the scenery of London passed through the window of her Uncle Ron's old car. She was in the backseat next to her cousin and best friend Rose Weasley, Rose's brother Hugo next to her, and Albus and James at the end of the other car.<p>

Sitting in the front, were their parents. James, Albus and Lily's parents, Ginny and Harry Potter and Rose and Hugo's parents, Ron and Hermione Weasley.

They all looked like they should be squashed together, but they weren't. It was an enchanted car. It looked like what her family called a muggle car. The family was driving to King's Cross Station on the bright September 1st morning.

It was going to be Lily and Rose's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their brothers had all already been at Hogwarts for at least a year now, and their parents had gone already too.

Lily wasn't nervous, at least not very much. With everything her brother's had said, she pretty much knew the school like the back of her hand. Since she was little, she had dreamed of going off to Hogwarts to learn magic. It sounded like one of the best places any witch or wizard could go. Oh, how she hoped to be placed in the same house her brothers were in. What if she wasn't?

When she asked her mother, she had just smiled and said, "Don't worry, dear. The Sorting Hat is always right."

"But what if I'm not placed in Gryffindor with Albus and James? What if I'm put in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff...or worse..." She trailed off, as she couldn't bare to even say the name.

"It'll be fine, Lily. I promise. I had the same worries when I first went into Hogwarts, and everything turned out all right." Ginny had smiled at her daughter.

* * *

><p>"C'mon everyone, we're here!"<p>

Lily climbed out of the car, with Rose right behind her.

"Oh, look Lily!" Rose gasped, pointing up at the large building that was King's Cross Station.

"Let's go girls, keep up." Hermione called, as the girls had trailed behind.

They all hurried inside, and got their tickets and trunks.

Harry and Ron led the way to the platform entrance.

"James, you first." Ginny said.

James nodded, and took a running start for the brick pillar.

Everyone else watched as though this was something they saw everyday.

"Albus, your turn, then Hugo." Hermione said.

The boys obeyed and had gotten safely through the barrier, with Harry and Ron following closely behind them.

"C'mon, Rose, we'll go together." Hermione smiled, grabbing her daughter's hand, and running through the barrier.

Ginny smiled and grabbed Lily's hand, and they copied Rose and Hermione's actions.

The minute Lily got through to platform nine and three-quarters, she heard the whistle of the Hogwarts Express, and many witches and wizards bustling to get on and settled on the train.

Lily and Ginny caught up with everyone else.

"You've got everything now? Make sure to write us, every week." Hermione said, hugging Rose.

"You've got to tell us if you make it into Gryffindor," Ron added. "the both of you." He said, nodding at Lily too.

Lily nodded, happily. "You'll do great, Lily. I'm sure of it." Ginny said, hugging her.

"Thanks, Mum." Lily said.

"You're mum is right," Harry said, stepping over from talking to Albus. "Be sure to get to classes on time. Especially to Proffesor McGonagall's. Help your brothers with that too."

Lily laughed. "I will, Dad. I promise."

The Hogwarts Express whistled again.

"Time to go," Ginny smiled.

Everyone exchanged hugs and said their good-byes.

Harry gathered the kids around him. "Just remember, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Did I get that quote right? I hope you guys liked that oneshot! Am I good enough to become a part-time Harry Potter author too? **

**Read and Review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


End file.
